I'm Not A Demon
by xxxHellRosexxx
Summary: While visiting a planet, Naomi Wildman happens upon a women who helps save her from the Kazon. The Woman joins the Voyager crew in a quest to escape them and others that have hired the Kazon to capture them. ChakotayOC story I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The name is Katherine Amaya King and right now I'm stuck in the wonderfully kind hands of the Kazon. Now, how did I get stranded on their ship with a little girl, known as Naomi Wildman, in the middle of the Delta Quadrant? Easy, I'll start from the beginning.

_~Flashback~_

_I took out my violin and began to play Lacrymosa by Evanescence. It was one of the many songs I knew that people here would not know. I sat with my back to the wall of the inn I was currently outside of. _

_Out on your own, cold and alone again_

_Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

_My head remained looking down as I saw a little girl walk up to me, just staring as I played._

_Blame it on me, set your guilt free_

_Nothing can hold you back now_

_The wind blew my long waist-length silky black hair into my face covering my emerald cat-eyes._

_Now that you're gone, feel like myself again_

_Grieving the things I can't repair and willing_

_To let you blame it on me and set your guilt free_

_I don't want to hold you back now, love_

_The little blond girl sat down next to me as I continued to play._

_I can't change who I am, not this time_

_I won't lie to keep you near me_

_And in this short life there's no time to waste on giving up_

_My love wasn't enough_

_And you can blame it on me, just set your guilt free, honey_

_I don't want to hold you back now, love_

"_That was a lovely song but it sounded so sad. You're not sad are you?" The girl asked me as she gave me a concerned look._

"_No, I just felt like playing that song." I looked up at her and she just continued to stare before she snapped out of it._

"_Hi, I'm Naomi Wildman. What's your name? Where'd you learn to play like? Can you teach me sometime, if I'm here long enough? I would really –" I raised my finger to her lips and silenced her._

"_Hold on, young one. So many questions to answer and I haven't even answered the first one." I removed my finger from her lips eyeing her to see if she would ask more questions, before continuing to speak. "Now, my name is Katherine, but call me Kitty, everyone does. You aren't from around here are you, young one?"_

_She shook her head as I stood up to stretch. I was about 5'5" and 28 years old. That day, I was wearing black baggy pants, a black tank-top with a short blood-red vest with buckles over it, two belts with a small black bag attached to them, a black trench coat, and black Converse. My black hair was loose and my crystal necklace could be seen just above my chest. I had lightly tanned skin and I had three piercings in each ear._

"_No, our starship is just passing through for supplies and I was allowed to come out and shop with Uncle Neelix, but then I got separated and heard you playing." She looked up at with troubled eyes, like she just realized that she got separated from this Neelix character._

"_Well, let's try to find him shall we." I held out my hand for her to take, and when she did we headed off in the direction she came from. We walked through the crowds of people looking for her Uncle, stopping here and there to look at something that caught her eye. As we were looking at little statues of the wildlife on this planet a phaser blast was fired at us. We looked up to see Kazon firing at us._

"_Look, there she is. Capture her." We took off running in the opposite direction running through alleys and small streets, right into an ambush. _

"_HELP!!!" Naomi yelled. They pulled us apart as I tried to fight back and get us out of here, but we were greatly outnumbered. Now I could probably show my true self and fight my way out but then Naomi might get hurt so that idea was out the window. I could try to negotiate but this is the Kazon and they never give up what they want, and what they wanted was me. Now, some of you are probably thinking, why don't you get them to let Naomi go and then fight, but sadly, that will not work seeing as how they just transported both of us up to their ship. _

_~Flashback~_

That's how I ended up on a Kazon ship with Naomi Wildman, stuck in a dark cell with absolutely nothing to do considering they took my small bag, my trench coat, and my violin, which I could have used about now to stop me from growing bored.

I stood up and walked over to where Naomi was currently sitting and sat down next to her on the so-called "bed", which was really a stone cold, hard bench. I leaned up against the wall and pulled her to my side as I started to quietly sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me as a child, which was called Once Upon a December.

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

I pulled Naomi closer to me so she would be able to lean on my shoulder to sleep.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory..._

She closed her eyes and her breathing began to slow.

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember._

Her breathing was slow and even, letting me know that she was sleeping peacefully.

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

I fell asleep a few minutes later. We woke up because the guards were arguing loudly about something. However, I couldn't hear what it was about.

Once they left we started talking about different things like music and space. As we talked some Kazon came for Naomi, why I don't know but I wasn't going to let them take her. As they grabbed for her I punched one of the two guards holding her. He fell back from the force of the blow. His buddy punched me hard knocking me to the floor. He started beating the shit out of me and the guy I punched soon joined in. I could feel my bones crack and a couple of ribs breaking but I didn't let out one scream to their great displeasure. They continued to beat me before their boss came in.

"Stop, we can't have her dead or badly injured. What use would she be then?" I struggled to stand up and pulled Naomi behind me, taking a defensive stance. The leader walked up to us and stared down at me with a smirk on his alien face that I would just love to wipe off right now. "My name is Sukar and I am the First Maje of the Kazon-Nistrim. We need the small human and I would rather not cause you further injury, but I will allow it if necessary. We will be negotiating with her ship, _Voyager_, and she is our bargaining chip."

"Then I will be going with you to make sure she remains unharmed." I said, showing no emotion as I spoke to him. He seemed to become disgruntled but agreed and let us out of the cell toward what I assume was the bridge of the ship. I was already planning our escape, seeing as one of the guards was caring my things. They were most likely going to interrogate me later and tell me of their master-plan because evil men just can't resist ranting to someone, usually their victims.

Just as we arrived in the bridge Sukar had his men hail _Voyager_ so they could negotiate. The face of their captain appeared on-screen.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager_; do you have Naomi Wildman with you?"

"Of course captain, would you like to see her?"


	2. Chapter 2

_~Recap~_

_ "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship_ Voyager_, do you have Naomi Wildman with you?"_

_ "Of course captain, would you like to see her?"_

_~Recap~_

The screen shifted so that the crew could see everyone in the bridge of the Kazon ship. They saw Naomi standing in front of a woman with black hair that covered her face because she was looking down at the floor. What they could see of her was covered in bruises and cuts. She also appeared to be favoring her left leg. To say they were all shocked and disgusted at the sight of her injuries was an understatement, but they hid it well so as not to provoke the Kazon.

Captain Janeway glanced at the woman before looking at Naomi with relief in her eyes. The captain spoke before anyone could interrupt her.

"Are you alright Naomi?" Naomi also glanced at the woman before replying to the Captain's question.

"Yes, Captain. I'm fine." The captain just nodded her head before facing Sukar.

"Sukar, I was wondering why your troops have taken Naomi prisoner. I'm sure she has done nothing to be taken as a threat."

"No, Captain Janeway. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He turned to look at the woman and smirked. The _Voyager_ crew knew that this Kazon warrior was an arrogant and overconfident man, just from that look he gave the woman. "You see we were actually after this . . . woman. She has something we need in order to regain our lost power over the other Kazon sects, and we would appreciate it if you would just give us what we want in exchange for this girl."

The crew grew tense as the possibilities of what the Kazon would want floated through their minds. Hundreds of possibilities and each one seemed to be worse than the next. Commander Chakotay sat straighter in his seat and just stared at the woman, wondering what she could have that was of such great importance to the Kazon. He leaned over toward the captain and whispered to her.

"Captain, I don't think a negotiation is such a good idea. Anything we give them could give them an advantage against us if they decide to attack, seeing as they were able to travel this far out of their territory without our technology."

"I agree Commander, but we have to get Naomi back. We'll just have to come up with a clever idea." She turned to the screen to see an irritated looking Sukar. She spoke louder so he could hear her. "What do you want in exchange for Naomi?"

"I would like your replicator technology and your ships schematics." A spark of evil seemed to light up in his eyes as he spoke to the Captain.

"I'm sure we could give you something else that you could use and would be of value to you."

"No, Captain. I believe you misunderstood me. The terms of the trade are not under negotiation. I will have what I want or you won't get the girl back." His eyes flashed in anger at the thought of them even thinking they could get out of giving him what he wanted.

What he didn't see, that the crew on the bridge saw, was the woman turning suddenly to the guards surrounding her and Naomi and punching one guard in the face and kicking the other in the gut. She grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her towards the control panel of the Kazon ship. She fought anyone that got in her way and withstood the pain as she did it. The _Voyager_ crew could see the pain in her green emerald eyes now, but they also saw the anger in them as she fought.

"Prepare your transporters!" She yelled looking at the screen as she grabbed her things from the guard she just knocked out. From her bag she took out a small sword and unsheathed it. Before anyone could stop her she ran the sword through the shield controls, successfully shutting down the shields of the Kazon ship.

"Beam them to Sickbay, Harry!" Captain Janeway stood up from her seat, rushing over to the doors that led out of the bridge into the turbo lift, as motioned for Lieutenant Tuvok to follow her to sickbay.

"Already done, Captain." Ensign Harry Kim replied. She nodded her head in approval.

"Commander, you have the bridge." She headed to sickbay after saying those words.

"Get us out of here Mr. Paris."

"Yes, Commander." The ship went into warp drive, leaving the damaged Kazon ship far behind.

While, at that moment Captain Janeway walked into sickbay to see an interesting scene. The woman appeared to be avoiding the doctor and his treatment.

"Doctor, what is going on in here?" She said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, Captain, this young woman has refused to be treated until I examine Miss Naomi Wildman." He said, after speaking he sighed in exasperation to show how frustrated he was.

"I guess you'll just have to examine Miss Wildman first." She said her smile growing bigger at the frustrated look on the Doctor's face. He stepped over to Naomi Wildman, who was smiling through the whole thing, and scanned her with his medical tricorder. After a few seconds, he had the results of the scans.

"She appears to be perfectly fine, maybe a bruise or two, most likely from the Kazon, but that's all." Captain Janeway nodded in approval as she looked to their guest who quietly sat on another bed.

"It appears to be your turn now." She gave the woman a warm smile. The woman just nodded her approval, as the doctor stepped closer. He took his medical tricorder and scanned the woman. Tuvok waited at the door with the other security officers outside. Once the scan was complete the Doctor had to take another look to be sure.

"She has several broken ribs, a broken wrist, her right leg is broken, and she is bleeding internally. And that's not including the major damage done to her skull and all the bruises she has received. I believe her right arm is also dislocated and her right lung is slightly pierced. She shouldn't even be able to walk." They all stared at the woman in shock as she just shrugged, a look of pain crossed her face for a split moment because of the action.

"I heal fast. I always do when," she looked to the side and mumbled the last part of the sentence but they still heard her. "I sing and rest."

"Well, I am ordering you to not overexert yourself for at least three weeks." The Doctor replied to her nonchalant statement. "Here, let me take care of that punctured lung right now."

He had her lie down on a bio-bed, and used a hypospray on her to make her fall asleep, while he mended her punctured lung.

"Call me once she wakes up."

"Of course, Captain. It's not like I have anything better to do around here. Oh, and you could leave Naomi."

"Okay." She ran out of the room but rushed back in. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can you tell her I said thank you for helping me. . . No wait, I'll just tell her myself when she wakes up. Never mind."

She rushed out of the room once again. The Captain and security followed Naomi's lead and also left to carry on with their duties. As Kathryn entered the bridge with Tuvok, Chakotay glanced over at her. She could tell he had questions so she sat down and leaned towards him.

"Captain, how is our . . . guest?" He saw the Captain frown at the thought of her injuries.

"Well, she has many broken bones, a lot of bruises, a cracked skull, and a punctured lung that the Doctor is working on right now." Chakotay mentally cringed at the thought of how painful that must feel. "Although, she did not look to be in pain, but looks can be deceiving. She claimed that she heals quickly when she sings and rests a little. The resting I understand but the singing . . . **that** is unusual."

"Well, maybe it is just part of her culture or her race."

"I doubt it she looked human enough. We'll have to ask her about it later, when she wakes up." He just nodded his head in approval, thinking about the woman who had so suddenly entered their lives, feeling that she would make a big difference in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Recap~_

"_Captain, how is our . . . guest?" He saw the Captain frown at the thought of her injuries._

"_Well, she has many broken bones, a lot of bruises, a cracked skull, and a punctured lung that the Doctor is working on fixing." Chakotay mentally cringed at the thought of how painful that must fill. "Although, she did not look to be in pain, but looks can be deceiving. She claimed that she heals quickly when she sings and rests a little. The resting I understand but the singing . . . __**that**__ is unusual."_

"_Well, maybe it is just part of her culture or her race."_

"_I doubt it she looked human enough. We'll have to ask her about it later, when she wakes up." He just nodded his head in approval, thinking about the woman who had so suddenly entered their lives, feeling that she would make a big difference in their lives._

_~Recap~_

Several Hours Later

The main bridge crew just finished their hours for the day and was heading down to the mess hall for some dinner prepared by none other than their resident chef, Neelix. After, getting their food and sitting down in a group they began to discuss their newest guest on the ship.

"So Captain, can you tell us anything about the guest in sickbay," Harry leaned over a little as the captain turned to him to answer his question.

"Yeah Captain, I hear she's very pretty once you see her face. I've also heard her hair changes color, but I'm not to sure about that." Tom Paris put in his own information before the captain could say anything on the subject. Before anyone else could interrupt her she spoke.

"I haven't heard about the changing hair color, but all I know is that she apparently can heal quickly if she sings and gets a little rest. I'm waiting for her to wake up so I can get some answers to the questions I have for her. She's very interesting." Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she thought about something, leaving Tom and Harry to discuss the rumors they've been hearing, and leaving Commander Chakotay and Tuvok to eat in peace. Once Kathryn stopped thinking about the woman she began to eat as well before Tuvok spoke.

"Captain," Tuvok said as he leaned back in his chair. "I would like to point out that it is highly doubtful that this woman could be human if she can handle that kind of pain, and if she claims singing will help heal her. It is logical to assume that she is of a different race that we have never encountered and do not know anything about."

She looked up at him and thought about what he said, just like everyone else at the table.

"You are correct Tuvok, but we'll just have to wait for her to wake up to find out, won't we?" She gave them all a smile, then the Captain was suddenly hailed by the Doctor.

"Captain, the woman has woken up."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will be their in a minute."

"Actually Captain, I was hoping it would be alright if I brought her to the mess hall for some food. She is lacking nutrients and she is dehydrated as well."

"Alright Doctor, we are already down here waiting. Why don't you show her to her quarters and let her change. I'm sure she would feel somewhat better."

"Of course Captain. Doctor out."

"Well, Harry, Tom, it appears you'll get to meet our mystery woman." Tom smiled stupidly at the words of the Captain. Just then B'Elanna Torres came over to join them for dinner. About thirty minutes later the woman that they rescued came into the room with the Doctor, who led her to get her food and then to the table they were all sitting at. Once she sat down, the Doctor excused himself, saying he had tests to run.

They all noticed she was wearing a black baggy long-sleeved shirt with sleeves that went passed her fingertips. The shirt also had a grey wolf on it howling at the moon. She wore plain baggy black pants and black converse to complete the outfit. They could also see the three piercings in each of her ears, seeing as her hair was up in a messy bun, with some hair covering the left side of her face and part of the right. She was also slightly limping because her right leg was still injured even though the Doctor fixed the bone, but it was still sore.

Chakotay admitted to himself that even in completely baggy clothes she looked beautiful. She also looked vulnerable and small, and he felt his heart skip a beat, but convinced himself it was just because he was nervous.

"Hello. How are you feeling . . ." The Captain waited for a moment, hoping the woman would give her a name.

"Katherine. My name is Katherine Amaya King, but you can call me Kitty everyone does, either that or Night Rain." Captain Janeway's interest was peaked, once she revealed her name.

"My name is also Kathryn, but it is probably spelled differently. So why do people call you Night Rain, I understand the name 'Kitty,' but not that name."

"Well, my middle name, in Japanese, means Night Rain. My nickname 'Kitty' also describes how I look." They all just stared at her in interest at that statement. To them, in no way did she look like a cat, except maybe her eyes, but that was it. "You see, right now I'm only showing you part of how I truly look. I usually have black cat ears coming out of the top of my head and my nails can grow longer and sharper, like claws."

Her body began to glow silver, but just barely. That's when they saw the now present cat ears on her head. She still looked the same to them, just with an extra part.

"What are your people called, you look mostly human." Janeway asked after looking at the newly added limb.

"Oh, I'm completely human, but I'm from a different dimension. Where I come from is like your Earth's 21st century, but we are highly advanced. The bag I have with me can actually hold more than you can imagine such a small bag could hold. Everyone, from my Earth, actually looks normal, but I'm an exception because my mother was an elemental. She could control the elements and speak with animals. I too, have that gift, but unlike the rest of my race I was born with cat ears, eyes, and nails. I don't plan on returning there because everyone there treated me like I was a demon. I couldn't go out without being treated badly. I eventually learned to control my powers, when it came to my looks, but they still called me a demon, so I left." As she spoke, she had a look of indifference on her face. She ate between sentences, making the people surrounding her hang on her every word, except for Tuvok who was only thinking about her story in a logical, Vulcan, point-of-view. "I eventually ended up traveling through this quadrant, just living my life. Not really caring what others thought of me, but helping people where I was needed. I can heal people and myself, when I sing because I can control the energy around me. Controlling the energy around me let's me control the elements of earth, air, fire, water, shadow, and light. Talking to animals has always come natural to me, so I don't have to sing to talk to them, but when I sing it makes it easier because they can feel my emotions better."

"Wow, it sounds like you've been through a lot," B'Elanna said. She seemed to like Kitty a lot because she didn't care about what others thought, only about what she thought was right. This was pretty strange, considering she didn't tend to trust people she just met that came out of the blue. Then again, Kitty did have a calming aura surrounding her.

"Well, I try not to think too much about it." She was just sitting in her chair looking at her hands and playing with her sleeves, seeing as she finished eating awhile ago. She looked up at them and smiled a contagious smile. Everyone around her broke out into some sort of smile, even the corner of Tuvok's lips lifted. "So what is there to do around here? I've been awake for about an hour and I haven't even gotten a tour."

"I'm sure we can have a tour arranged for you, and also some time in the holodeck." Captain Janeway replied with a smile. "You should rest for awhile before doing anything to strenuous, though. I'll have a tour set up for you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Captain." After that, they talk about their interests and what not. Halfway through, Tuvok excused himself, followed by Tom, Harry, and B'Elanna, which left the Captain and Commander to talk to Kitty. After awhile Kitty yawned, covering her mouth with her hand to be polite. "Well, it appears it's time for me to go to bed. I've enjoyed talking with you. Have a nice evening."

She stood up to leave, promptly followed by the Commander, who felt the need to stay close to her. He offered to escort her to her room, and when she tried to decline the Captain said it was a good idea. Chakotay told himself he only offered because he didn't want anything to happen to her on the way to her quarters and it was the polite thing to do. They both said goodnight to the Captain before they left for the turbolift to take them to the proper deck.

As they neared her room, she pulled back her hair covering the left side of her face and he saw the cuts marring her skin. He lifted his hand and pressed it to her face unconsciously. She pulled back slightly at the contact between them.

"Sorry, I . . . uh . . . didn't mean to do that." Chakotay pulled his hand back to his side, but continued to stare at the bruises and cuts. "It looks painful, couldn't the Doctor heal that."

"He could of, but then he would have to risk my body, going into shock from all the quick healing he did. I have to heal naturally, somewhat, so my bones don't become fragile from all the treatment, the body does need rest after being badly abused."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Just then they came to her door, and she opened it.

"Would you like something to drink, Commander? Oh, and you didn't hurt me, you just startled me." Chakotay came in for some tea to drink and they talked a little bit longer, about their heritage. Chakotay explained his tattoo, and talk very animatedly about his culture. Kitty just listened intrigued. A little later, Chakotay insisted she go to bed, seeing as she yawned several times during their conversation, and she was beginning to nod off. "Ok, Commander. Just . . . let me . . . change."

He found himself wanting to do serious harm to the Kazon, after he saw the cuts on her arms. She had her sleeves pulled up earlier, when she was brushing her teeth, and he could see more of the bruises and cuts, along with her broken wrist. Chakotay stayed until she got into bed to make sure, she actually made it under the covers. Before, he left her room she said two words to him.

"Goodnight . . . Chakotay." Then she entered a deep sleep, dreaming about a being in a man's arms as he kept on telling her to 'hang on, help is on the way. Please, don't leave me.' Once Chakotay entered his room, and went to bed, he dreamed of Kitty and the rest of the crew having a picnic next to a lake, and Kitty was wearing a white sun dress and her black hair was down, flowing in the wind. Then, everything went up in smoke and flames.


	4. Chapter 4

_~Recap~_

"_Goodnight . . . Chakotay." Then she entered a deep sleep, dreaming about a being in a man's arms as he kept on telling her to 'hang on, help is on the way. Please, don't leave me.' Once Chakotay entered his room, and went to bed, he dreamed of Kitty and the rest of the crew having a picnic next to a lake, and Kitty was wearing a white sun dress and her black hair was down, flowing in the wind. Then, everything went up in smoke and flames._

_~Recap~_

Two Weeks Later

"Here you go, Naomi."

"Thank you for the bag of cookies, Kitty." Naomi looked up and smiled at the taller woman.

"No problem, just don't tell you Uncle Neelix." Naomi nodded her head in consent before leaving the Mess Hall hiding the bag as best she could. Kitty went back into the small kitchen, took out the last batch of cookies, and placed them on the bar, so the crew could eat them. She began preparing the last batch of brownies to take up to the bridge for the crew still on duty.

Just as she put the batch of brownies in the oven Neelix walked into the kitchen. "Thanks for letting me bake some sweets, Neelix."

"No problem, Kitty. You asked so nicely I couldn't say no." He replied as he put more food out for the crew to eat.

"Well, thanks anyway. It's fun helping you out." He just smiled at her back as she turned to wash the dishes.

_ Hmmm . . . hm . . . hmmm . . . da . . . dada . . . _

Unbeknownst to her, Kitty began humming the lullaby she knew since she was a kid, called Once Upon a December. It was a habit of hers. As her humming continued the crew felt their worries leave them. It was like a weight was lifted from their shoulders.

_Dancing bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

Kitty began swaying with the rhythm. The small cat ears atop her head twitched occasionally as she sang.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory._

_ Lalala . . . lalala . . . lalalalala . . . la . . ._

She began to twirl gracefully around the kitchen while singing out loud. Each step she took flowed into the next one. She continued to wash and dry the dishes for the rest of the song. Her purple dress swayed and twisted around her long legs. The black flats she wore seemed to float across the floor as the song ended. By then, she was barely done with a third of the dishes.

Some water splashed on the floor making her aware that she got distracted from what she was doing and she immediately went back to work.

She finally finished the dishes and had several more minutes until the brownies were ready. The Mess Hall was still serving lunch for the late comers but it was practically empty. She decided to sit at one of the empty tables as she waited. She watched Neelix walk around and chat with the other people in the room.

She began to think about the past two weeks she spent on _Voyager_. She spent some time on the holodeck and she's explored the whole ship with Naomi as her guide. The senior officers' and several other crewmembers have become her friends, but she still felt strange. People still stared at her and she didn't know why. Sure, she could be a shy person, but she wasn't a recluse.

The smell of perfectly baked brownies tore her from her thoughts. She got up and went into the kitchen to take the brownies out. She cut the brownies into squares and placed them on a platter.

"Neelix, I'm going to the bridge now. I'll be back soon." She yelled as she exited the kitchen.

"Okay, Kitty. Be careful. We don't want you getting injured." She smiled as she walked through the door, not bothering to reply. She took the turbo-lift down to Astrometrics first, and found Seven working diligently as usual.

"What do you require, Kitty?" She asked without looking up from her work.

"I don't require anything at the moment, Seven. I was just wondering if you would like to try one of the brownies I baked."

"I do not require sustenance at this time." Seven replied. She looked up at that moment and noticed Kitty's hurt expression before stopping her work and taking a brownie from the offered plate. "But it couldn't hurt to try one."

Kitty held her breath as Seven bit into the brownie, a smile firmly planted on her face as Seven began chewing the sweet.

"This is quite delicious. I did not know you could bake, Kitty." Kitty's smile turned into a full-on grin at Seven's words.

"Thank you for trying one. I shall see you at dinner, correct?"

"Of course."

"Okay, bye." The grin was still on Kitty's face as she left Astrometrics and remained plastered on as she entered the turbolift. Seven actually finished the brownie before Kitty even walked through the door.

As the doors opened onto the bridge, her grin became a small smile. The heads of the crew turned at the sound of the doors opening and the smell of the brownies. "Would anyone like a brownie?"

"Oh!" Harry raised his hand slightly before the words even left her lips. "I'll have one."

She walked over to him and held out the plate waiting for him to take a brownie. Harry took one but stopped just before taking a bite and stared at it suspiciously.

"Did Neelix make these? They look like normal brownies." He sniffed the brownie experimentally before taking a small bite.

"No, I made them." Kitty smiled as he took a bite, watching him trying to savor the flavor of the brownie. "The Doctor said it was alright to help Neelix as long as I don't do anything to strenuous."

Kitty turned as Chakotay spoke to her, "Well, if Harry's reaction is any clue to how good your brownies are, I think we all would like one."

She walked around the bridge passing out brownies, until she got to Lieutenant Paris, who smirked at her as she came to his seat.

"Thank you, Kitty," he looked at her expectantly. "What, no milk to go with these delicious chocolate brownies?"

Her face became a blank sheet, but her eyes gave away her teasing manner. "I don't have more than two arms, Lieutenant. I think carrying brownies _and_ milk would be too hard for one person to carry."

As she walked over to the captain and Chakotay, who insisted on being the last served, she could hear Tom chuckling.

"Captain, Commander. I hope you like chocolate."

"Thank you, Kitty," replied the Captain, before both she and Chakotay took a brownie.

Kitty walked up to Lieutenant Tuvok and said, "I believe it is safe to assume that you do not want a brownie."

"Your assumption would be correct, Kitty." She nodded at his words and walked over to the turbolift. Before she stepped in she turned around and looked at all the smiling faces in the room. She knew something bad would happen soon and she would have to leave them to save their lives. She has been planning on telling the Captain to drop her off somewhere, but she just couldn't come up with what to say.

Just before leaving the bridge, she asked one more question, "Would anyone, like anything else?"

(Chakotay's POV)

"Some milk, please."

Kitty just rolled her eyes at Tom's antics and seemed to glide out of the room. Chakotay stared at Kitty as the doors closed but she didn't seem to notice, like she was in her own world. He sat down, thinking of the time he first set eyes on her in the Mess Hall.

"Commander," Chakotay was torn from his thoughts as Kathryn placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Captain. I was just thinking." He took a bite of the brownie to take his mind off of the woman who just left the bridge. He stopped chewing for a moment taking in the flavor with a surprise. "These brownies are good. Maybe we should have Kitty make dessert more often."

A smile appeared on the Captain's face at the comment. Several minutes passed by as the people on the bridge finished eating their brownies. The Captain and Commander continued their discussion about sports and such, after finishing their brownies, before they were interrupted.

"Captain."

"Yes, Harry."

"I'm reading a strange energy signal. It appears to be coming from everywhere but nowhere." The Captain looked at him, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Scan it, Ensign." Harry could be seen pressing several buttons on his screen.

"I've tried but it's messing up our scanners." Janeway stood up and walked over to Harry's station, checking for herself.

"Tuvok, are you getting anything?"

"No, Captain. My sensors are not functioning properly either."

_ Beep_.

"Doctor to the Captain. Please respond." Janeway looked up and walked over to her seat, seeing as she couldn't do anything else and nothing else could possibly go wrong at this moment.

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"Have you seen Kitty? She was supposed to come to be here for her appointment five minutes ago and she's never been late." The bridge became dead silent besides the noises made by the computers. Chakotay could feel panic rising within him. He took several breaths to calm himself down. Panicking would get them nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Recap~_

_"Doctor to the Captain. Please respond." Janeway looked up and walked over to her seat, seeing as she couldn't do anything else and nothing else could possibly go wrong at this moment._

_"Go ahead, Doctor."_

_"Have you seen Kitty? She was supposed to come to be here for her appointment five minutes ago and she's never been late." The bridge became dead silent besides the noises made by the computers. Chakotay could feel panic rising within him. He took several breaths to calm himself down. Panicking would get them nowhere._

_~Recap~  
_

The Captain looked over at Chakotay before replying. "She left the bridge about ten minuets ago. Is she in the Mess Hall?"

Chakotay listened intently to the conversation between the Doctor and the Captain trying to piece together everything that was happening around the ship.

"No, Captain. Every time I ask the computer to locate her it gives me several different locations."

"Alright, Doctor. We'll find her, just give us some time. Our sensors aren't working properly; some sort of strange energy is jamming them."

"Captain, I can't stress this enough but," he hesitated for a moment before continuing. "She really needs to take her pain medication or else she will start feeling the pain from her injuries. She may seem tough but she has been hiding the pain she's been feeling from everyone, and seeing how her powers revolve around the energy around her I don't know how this new energy will affect her."

Chakotay's heart seemed to skip a beat at the Doctor's words. He never once thought about the possibility that Kitty would hide how she felt from them. She's become like family to the whole crew she didn't have a reason to hide her pain. He also never considered the fact that this energy, whatever it was, could harm her. She always seemed so strong.

"Okay Doctor, Janeway out."

"Captain," Chakotay leaned closer to his friend. "We need to find, Kitty. For all we know this energy could be slowly killing her. We don't even know if she can control whatever this energy is. It doesn't seem normal."

"I know, Commander." She stood and walked towards Tuvok. "Lieutenant, take a security team and go look for Kitty. Start off the search around the Mess Hall and Sickbay."

"Of course, Captain." Tuvok stood up immediately and walked directly into the turbolift, contacting security as he went.

"Commander, you go with him and help with the search." She had a sly smile on her face because she knew how Kitty was making him feel. However, that look was not enough to cover up the worry she felt.

Chakotay entered the turbolift before the doors closed completely and stood next to Tuvok. Tuvok observed the Commander becoming more anxious and agitated as the seconds passed by in the turbolift.

"Commander," Chakotay stopped fidgeting for a moment but continued after a second. "Your fidgeting won't help us find Katherine-"

"-Kitty." Chakotay corrected him without even thinking about it. The turbolift doors opened and they stepped out. They began walking through the hallways toward their destination.

"Your fidgeting won't help us find _Kitty_ any faster. And when we find her it will most likely cause her to panic because you can't remain calm, Commander." Chakotay managed to stop fidgeting after taking a few calming breaths. "A security team will meet us at Katherine's quarters."

The security team was waiting for them outside Kitty's quarters when they arrived, like Tuvok said they would be. The door wasn't locked, so they let themselves in. The room was completely empty. There was no sign that Kitty had returned since breakfast that day.

"Computer, locate Kitty King." Chakotay looked toward the ceiling as he spoke to the computer, waiting for an answer as the computer scanned the ship looking for her.

_Beep_.

_Katherine King is in Engineering, Cargo Bay 2, and Transporter Room 1_. Chakotay frowned at the response to his question. He tapped his communicator and called for the Doctor.

"Yes Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Has she arrived at Sickbay yet, Doctor?"

"No Commander. She hasn't arrived."

"Thank you, Chakotay out." Chakotay walked around the room one more time before letting out a sigh of frustration. Tuvok continued to watch him pace around the room.

"We should check the hallways surrounding the Mess Hall. It is logical to assume that she was headed there to put the tray back before going to Sickbay."

"Alright, let's go."

They walked out of Kitty's quarters and walked through the halls toward the turbolift. Tuvok instructed some of his teams to stay and search the halls around Kitty's quarters and others to search the halls around Sickbay. Chakotay, Tuvok, and the team searching the halls around Sickbay took the turbolift to there respective decks and began the search. Tuvok and Chakotay arrived at the Mess Hall and split up to search the halls. After about forty minutes of searching for Kitty, and much pacing and panicking from Chakotay, someone shouted just a few halls over from Chakotay's location.

"I found her!"

Chakotay took off towards the sound of the voice. When he arrived the ensign was kneeling over Kitty trying to scan her for any injuries. The Commander looked over the ensign's shoulder to see if the scanners started working yet, but the screen remained blank with occasional erratic readings. Chakotay placed his hand on her shoulder and told the ensign to return to her post. After she left, he contacted Tuvok and told him that Kitty had been found. Tuvok called off the search, while Chakotay contacted the Doctor and told him to prepare to receive a patient.

Once the conversation was over, Chakotay kneeled down next to Kitty's still form. He carefully placed a hand under her back and the other he placed beneath her knees. He gently lifted her up, being careful not to drop her or injure her further. He carried her bridal style all the way to the turbolift and up to Sickbay. When he entered Sickbay, the Doctor walked out of his office and instructed him to place Kitty on the bio-bed furthest from the door so she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone coming in or out of Sickbay. Once Chakotay placed her on the bed, he asked the Doctor if he could use his office for a moment. After receiving permission Chakotay entered the office and contacted the Captain.

"Captain, Kitty has been located and the Doctor is checking her for injuries right now."

"Alright, I want you to stay with her and help out the Doctor with his examination. Many systems throughout the ship have been disabled so he'll have to perform an examination without using the tricorders. We need to figure out if what happened to her will happen to anyone else."

"Of course Captain."

The Commander walked out of the office and over to the Doctor who was slowly checking the bones in Kitty's arms to see if they were broken.

"She seems to be fine but I'm going to need to run some tests."

"The Captain has told me to stay and help you whenever possible." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Chakotay's words.

"It's not like I can't do this on my own, but fine. You can help me finish up here first. Can you see if she re-injured her right leg for me?" Chakotay nodded his head in consent and the two began working to see what the cause of Kitty's current condition was.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry I take so long to update. I'm just really lazy. I'll try to update this story more often. xxxHellRosexxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I'm just really lazy and it talks me awhile to get in a writing mood. Anyway, I'll let you enjoy the story, so bye.

* * *

**

_~Recap~_

_"The Captain has told me to stay and help you whenever possible." The Doctor rolled his eyes at Chakotay's words._

_"It's not like I can't do this on my own, but fine. You can help me finish up here first. Can you see if she re-injured her right leg for me?" Chakotay nodded his head in consent and the two began working to see what the cause of Kitty's current condition was._

_~Recap~_

Kitty's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. The world seemed to spin around her, fading in and out in a white haze. She attempted to sit up when a firm grip on her shoulder pushed her back down before she got very far.

"What happened?" She questioned to the mysterious hand on her shoulder, that she assumed belonged to the Doctor considering she would probably be in Sickbay if she were found lying on the floor unconscious.

"You need to take it easy Kitty." The mentioned woman's gaze traveled up the arm and came to the face of the speaker. Kitty's assumption was in fact correct. It was the Doctor holding her down.

Suddenly, Kitty hunched over as her heart seemed to constrict in pain. She lay down on her side as she waited for the pain to pass. She wasn't aware of anything around her as the pain slowly began to fade to a dull throb. She was finally able to open her eyes as she realized the throbbing would not go away anytime soon. A layer of sweat covered her skin making her hair stick to her face and neck rather uncomfortably.

"What happened Doctor?" She questioned again as she realized he didn't answer her question before.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he replied. He walked into his office and came back out with a medical tricorder. He scanned her and looked at the results on the screen. "You've been out for several hours. We found you after our scanners went haywire. All the scanners, even the computers, just started malfunctioning. Engineering has been able to fix the problem since, but you were the only one to pass out. Your scans are normal, nothing seems to be wrong with you but you've had several seizures while unconscious. I don't know what is wrong or how to fix it. . . Yet."

He walked over to his office to do who knows what. After several minutes, the Doctor came back to Kitty's side and began preparing a hypospray. Kitty sat up slowly to access the damage now that she could see straight without getting dizzy. She concentrated on sending small amounts of healing energy throughout her body. Warmth spread through her like a ripple in a calm pond as she continued to release the energy. The silver light around her barely registered in her mind. The she found it.

"Damn."

"What was that, Kitty?" She looked up startled, unaware that she had spoken out loud.

"I think I know what messed with the scanners." She hopped off the bio-bed and stumbled. The Doctor walked over to steady his stubborn patient.

"You're not well enough to leave yet. You are still to weak."

"Doctor," she said impatiently. "I must talk to the Senior Officers, immediately. It's very important to the welfare of this ship."

"I'm sorry but -"

"Computer, turn off the EMH program."

"Wait -" The Doctor disappeared from her sight. Kitty took a second to steady herself before walking toward the door. Things seemed to spin and lean everywhere she looked but she managed to make it out the door and down the hall toward the turbo lift before she decided to contact the captain.

"Katherine to Captain Janeway."

"Kitty are you alright? What are you doing up already?"

"I need to meet with you, immediately. And with the Senior Officers if that would be possible. I think I know what caused me to pass out and to make the computers malfunction.

"Meet me in my ready room, first and then I will decide on what to tell my Senior Officers."

"Of course. See you soon Captain. Halfway through the conversation Kitty entered the turbo lift but waited until she ended her conversation with the Captain before stated her desired destination to the computer. On her way up to the bridge, the nausea and dizziness came back full force. She was barely able to keep herself from throwing up. The turbo lift doors opened just as the feeling of nausea began to lessen but not completely disappear.

Kitty slowly made her way out of the turbo lift, trying not to make it seem like she was in pain or going to be sick. Captain Janeway stood up and lead Kitty to her ready room. She was able to make it all the way inside the room, without causing the bridge crew to question her well-being.

"Please take a seat, Kitty." The door closed behind Kitty as she walked in and took a seat in front of the desk in the room, thanking the captain as she did so. " So, what is this about?"

Captain, I think I know what is causing the malfunctions around Voyager." The captain raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, waiting for Kitty to continue. "It's dark energy."

"Wait, if I recall correctly. Dark energy accelerated the expansion of the universe at one point."

"Yes, Captain, it did," Kitty replied, thanking the heavens that the dimensions they came from were similar in many ways. "My people discovered a way to harness the dark energy and use it as a weapon. The Kazon must have found a way to do the same thing. I don't know how, but they must of found a way. It makes no sense."

"Could someone from your dimension come here for you?" The Captain asked after several minutes of pondering over this new development.

"Possibly, but I don't know who would follow me here. I'm pretty sure everyone is convinced I'm dead or they just don't care what happens to me. Nobody wants to associate themselves with a demon, it's social suicide and stupid." Kitty's facial expression slowly turned from thoughtful to sad as she spoke to Janeway. "Plus, . . . never mind. It's not important."

Kathryn looked over at the girl sitting across from her, for several minutes, reviewing in her mind what was said in their conversation. She knew what she was going to do next and all that was required was for her to act out her plan.

"Alright, I will call the Senior Officers to a meeting. I want you to be there as well. We'll come up with a plan to counter the effects of the Dark Energy on our ship so this doesn't happen again. We will also have to figure out where the Kazon got this technology." Kitty nodded as the captain spoke, accepting that she would have to put herself in danger to save this ship and its occupants that have become her family. Seeing as the energy had detrimental affect on her health, this would not end well for her.

* * *

"Well, this is what I know of the Dark Energy. My, uh, people have been able to harness it and use it to affect a ships functions. Since, it originally accelerated the universe, that is the idea they used to affect a ship. It makes a ships computers and other components age to the point where they begin to malfunction or stop working altogether." Kitty looked around the room as she spoke to the Senior Officers. They each seemed to be thinking of the consequences the energy could have on their ship if it were to happen again. They were lucky that the energy only caused the computers to malfunction this time, but next time could be so much worse. "The real issue though is figuring out where the Kazon got this technology. I know for a fact that no one here in this dimension has even considered using this sort of thing as a weapon because of the harmful effects it could have on the people. My grandfather came upon a way to solve that by accident one day and -"

"Wait," Harry Kim interrupted Kitty for the first time during this meeting. "Did you say your grandfather came up with this technology?"

Kitty looked around the room a look on guilt clearly written on her face. She knew what the energy could do to this dimension. "Yes, Ensign. I did say my grandfather. I was originally made to stop ships that were sent to wage war on our planet. That way we could take prisoners and then make peace with the enemy and gain allies."

At this point, she stopped talking for a moment to digest what she was about to reveal to these people she has grown to love. She was sure that they would kick her off this ship for what she was about to say. "However, my father was a power-hungry admiral, that would do anything to rule over our world and every other world he could imagine. My grandfather only had good intentions for the weapon but my father used it to not just cripple the ships, he used it to be able to obliterate the ships. He didn't take any prisoners. He planned on using me and other elementals to take over other planets by using our powers for chaos. He almost got his chance, but he was stopped and killed. His number two was placed in prison for life. My grandfather was killed by his own son, because he wouldn't give him the blue prints for the weapons but my father got the plans anyway. I didn't do anything to stop he back then. I just sat back and watched."

Kitty took a long breath before she continued speaking to the now speechless crewmembers.

"If the Kazon have the technology now, there is no telling what they will be able to do. Thankfully, my grandfather was able to come up with a way to combat the weapon before he was murdered. I have the plans with me, here," Kitty took out the plans from a pocket in her dress. She went down to get them before the captain called the meeting after talking to Kitty. "Lt. Torres should be able to make this machine to combat the effects of the energy. Until then I can absorb the remaining energy in small bit so they don't grow."

"Well, thank you, Kitty. It seems that your grandfather was a smart and kind man. We'll make sure we stop the Kazon. If they have this weapon no one is safe." Captain Janeway looked at Kitty with concern and worry. Kitty had become one of her closest friends and she did not want to see her hurt or depressed.

Kitty nodded before asking to be dismissed so she could rest. Once given permission, Kitty left the room glancing to look at Chakotay who looked somewhat betrayed by what Kitty did, or at least failed to do to stop her father. She didn't even attempt to fight back against her father, or at least that's what he thought.

* * *

Once Kitty walked out of the room he turned back to his fellow Senior Officers. He hid his feeling of betrayal behind a mask, and joined in on the planning.

"Alright, B'Elanna get started on that machine. If you need help ask Kitty for help. Everyone else get back to your stations. Harry keep a lookout for anymore of those Dark Energy waves. I want to be prepared next time this happens." They all stood up to leave, but Chakotay was called back into the room by the Captain before he fully left. The door closed behind him as he sat down in the closet seat. Kathryn gave Chakotay a knowing look. "Commander are you alright?"

"Fine, . . ." She stared at him more waiting for him to speak his mind. "Captain, may I please be excused."

She gave him another pointed look before she nodded her head in consent. Just before Chakotay walked through the door she told him one last thing. "You should talk to her."

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo, what did you think. Was it okay? Did you like it? Please leave a comment or messaage or whatever. Later, xxxHellRosexxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I worked really hard on this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes made, I have to edit the story myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

~Recap~_

_Once Kitty walked out of the room he turned back to his fellow Senior Officers. He hid his feeling of betrayal behind a mask, and joined in on the planning._

"_Alright, B'Elanna get started on that machine. If you need help ask Kitty for help. Everyone else get back to your stations. Harry keep a lookout for anymore of those Dark Energy waves. I want to be prepared next time this happens." They all stood up to leave, but Chakotay was called back into the room by the Captain before he fully left. The door closed behind him as he sat down in the closet seat. Kathryn gave Chakotay a knowing look. "Commander are you alright?"_

"_Fine, . . ." She stared at him more waiting for him to speak his mind. "Captain, may I please be excused."_

_She gave him another pointed look before she nodded her head in consent. Just before Chakotay walked through the door she told him one last thing. "You should talk to her."_

_~Recap~_

Kitty walked back to Sickbay when the meeting was over. She reactivated the Doctor and apologized for shutting him off. To say the least, he was not very happy, even after she told him what transpired in the meeting. He did, however, promise not to tell anybody unless told to or if it became okay. Once, they finished talking the Doctor went back to his office after running some tests and confining Kitty to her quarters for the rest of the day.

As Kitty walked back to her room she began to think about the meeting she left and more importantly the look on Chakotay's face when he learned that she didn't do anything to stop her father from using the weapon for ill purposes. She knew what the look of betrayal and disgust looked like. She got that look all the time from past friends that learned of what she was.

She held back the tears that threatened to fall as she walked through the hall of Voyager. She held them until she got back into her room and then let the floodgates open. She lay in her bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas, but remained in the dress from earlier in the day.

_I knew that this wouldn't last. It never does._ She thought as she curled up on her bed, letting the tears soak her pillow and sheets. _I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not Chakotay._

Over the past couple of weeks, Kitty has been able to come to terms with her feelings for the Commander. She admitted she was attracted to him and didn't want to disappoint him but she wouldn't admit that she was truly falling for the kind, gentle man.

_Why does it hurt so much to know that he's disappointed in me? I can deal with hatred but not from him. . . Life sucks! You know what I need some music to get over these feelings._

Kitty sat up on her bed and spoke to the computer. "Computer, can you play some music from the Earth band Fozzy, please. Preferably, 'Martyr No More' from there album Chasing the Grail."

_Beep._

Before the words even began to be sung by Chris Jericho, the singer, Kitty stood up off her bed and grabbed the closest thing she could use as a microphone. It just so happened to be her hairbrush. She bobbed her head to the beat, ready to sing along with the song she had memorized the lyrics to.

_I can climb the highest peak._

_I can stop the war._

_I can force the dumb to speak._

_ I can lock the door._

_I can locate treasures lost._

_ I can see the blind._

_I can buy, no mind the cost. _

_I can read your mind!_

_It's so hard to let go of the past,_

_ Forever on my mind._

_I never dreamed things could change so fast,_

_What do I have left?_

_I won't be your Martyr anymore._

_ No longer victimized by your scorn,_

_ Nevermore the passive one in this War._

_Cause' I won't be your Martyr anymore!_

As she began to belt out the song as loud as she could, she paid no mind to the tears, slowly rolling down her face. Kitty was absorbed in releasing all her pent of sadness, frustration, and anger into this one song.

_I can walk the needles eye._

_ I can pay the price._

_I can live after I die._

_ I can roll the dice. _

_I can fly where eagles nest._

_ I can stand or fall._

_I can pass the hardest test._

_I can beat them all!_

_It's so hard to let go of the past,_

_ Forever on my mind._

_I never dreamed things could change so fast._

_ What do I have left?_

_I won't be your Martyr anymore._

_No longer victimized by your scorn,_

_ Nevermore the passive one in this War._

_ Cause' I won't be your Martyr anymore! _

She began hopping around her room singing with all her might. The tension throughout her body was slowly released as well as the emotions she was feeling. She started to feel tired from all the turmoil she felt leaving her.

_I can hear the silent scream._

_I can pull the switch._

_I can orchestrate a dream. _

_I can burn the witch._

_I can choose not to decide._

_I can ride the sky._

_I can ebb and flow the tide._

_I can wonder why!_

_It's so hard to let go of the past,_

_Forever on my mind._

_I never dreamed things could change so fast,_

_What do I have left?_

_I won't be your Martyr anymore._

_No longer victimized by your scorn, _

_Nevermore the passive one in this War._

_Cause' I won't be your Martyr anymore!_

Once the song completely ended, Kitty grabbed a black silk nightgown from her drawer and went to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, she quickly brushed her teeth and put her somewhat towel dried hair up in a loose ponytail. As soon as she finished she pulled the covers of her bed up and got in, forgetting about eating dinner due to her exhaustive state and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

Unknown to her, while she was singing someone stood outside her door debating whether or not he should ring her door. Chakotay decided not to, considering he was still angry with her. He decided to leave and head to the Mess Hall for dinner. Maybe, he would sit in there and wait for her to come eat and ask her to join him at a table and talk. After all, the Captain was right he really did need to talk to her no matter how much he didn't want to at the moment. He had to ask why she didn't do anything. He had to know, because the Katherine he knew would have tried to stop her father.

He walked over to his quarters, grabbed a padd from his table, and went down to the mess hall. He grabbed some food, hoping it tasted better than it looked. Once he sat down at an empty table he began to eat his food while reading the padd. After finishing his food he began to look at the door every time it opened, but it was never Kitty who walked in. After an hour of attempting to read the padd, but not succeeding, he began to wonder where she was. She never missed a meal. Kitty, at least, came in to get a snack if she wasn't that hungry.

After having another debate with himself, Chakotay decided to leave Kitty alone for awhile. She probably just needed sometime to herself. He walked back to his room lost in thought. He would try to talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

A Week Later

A whole week has passed from the dark energy incident and Chakotay still hadn't talked to Kitty. He kept putting it off, coming up with excuses to leave the room when she entered or tried to come over and talk to him. To say the least Kitty was beginning to think Chakotay despised the very thought of her. That, however, was going to change on that day.

"Captain," Harry spoke. "There seems to be a large amount of dark energy heading this way."

The Captain turned to the young ensign. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Captain." Harry replied looking at the Captain after checking the scans again.

"Alright." The Captain tapped her badge to contact Kitty. She glanced at Chakotay before she spoke. "Kitty, we need you on the bridge. There is a large wave of dark energy headed our way and we need you to get rid of it."

"Coming Captain." Kitty replied. Within the week that Kitty and Chakotay hadn't talk the Captain learned from Kitty herself that she could absorb the dark energy and disperse it harmlessly into the surrounding area. It would, however, require her to take a rather long nap and would make her disoriented for a while. She did offer to help anyway she could if the ship was threatened with another wave of dark energy, even though the engineers had found a way to purge it from the systems around the ship but it would take several hours.

After several minutes, Kitty stepped out of the turbo lift and walked around the railings to stand on the Captain's right side while Chakotay sat in his seat watching her. Kitty looked at the view screen to see the violet wave of dark energy heading towards the ship. It looked lovely besides the fact that it could put the ship at risk.

"Captain, no matter what happens please don't touch me or stop me from using my powers because if I lose concentration, I could end up injuring someone." The Captain nodded her head and look pointedly at Chakotay before glancing at the rest of the bridge. Janeway looked back at Kitty and gave her the okay to go ahead and start.

Kitty walked to the center of the bridge in front of the view screen and closed her eyes. After a second, silver light began to surround her. When she opened her eyes they were completely silver, there was no pupil or anything, just silver light. Chakotay could only watch in amazement. No one has seen Kitty actually use her powers and, to say the least, it was amazing so far. She lifted up her right arm in front of her and the silver light around it seemed to intensify. The purple wave of dark energy on the screen began to fade from violet to silver slowly but surely. It slowly became more intense to the point where the silver and violet light blended together.

Kitty's left leg buckled under her, causing her to kneel on her left knee. Chakotay stood up from his seat quickly to help steady her but was stopped by the Captain before he could touch her. Kitty lifted up her left arm and Chakotay watched as the silver light surrounding her left hand began to intensify just like her right hand did. Soon, Kitty was kneeling on both knees taking gasps of air as if she couldn't breathe.

Chakotay had to hold himself from running over to Kitty to help her out. He was still angry at her but it didn't stop him from caring for her. He didn't want to see her in pain.

The room was abruptly engulfed in silver light. Several seconds passed before Chakotay could see properly, and what he saw made him rush to Kitty's side. She lay there on her side, trying to breath through her coughing fit. Chakotay kneeled down by her and sat her up so she could breathe better. He could hear the Captain contacting the Doctor and telling him to prepare to receive a patient.

"Kitty, can you stand up?" The Commander asked her, placing his arm behind her back to steady her.

"Yeah, just . . . Just let me catch my breath. I'll be fine Commander." Chakotay slowly helped her stand up when she was ready.

"Captain, we have a ship on the scanners. It appears it was hiding within the dark energy." Ensign Kim typed at his station some more before speaking again. "It's the Kazon."

"They are charging weapons, Captain. They have a lock on our location," informed Lieutenant Tuvok. They all waited for the Kazon to start firing.

"Captain," Harry spoke up again. "We have an incoming transmission from the Kazon ship."

"Put it on screen Harry." Just then the image of a man, who was obviously not Kazon, appeared. His ocean blue eyes looked around at the people on the bridge before settling on Kitty. He ran one of his hands through his dirty blonde hair to push it out of his face.

"Is there something you -"

"Shut up," the man interrupted the Captain without breaking his eye contact with Kitty. She refused to look up at him.

Chakotay became unnerved by the way he spoke to the Captain and just stared at Kitty, and stepped in front of her protectively, covering her slightly from the man's view. This caused the man to look up from Kitty's face into Chakotay's eyes. A cloud of unease set itself over Chakotay. It passed once the man looked back at Kitty with more zeal. The man did not speak until Kitty lifted her emerald green eyes to his blue ones.

"It's so good to see you again, my love."

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Please review the story, I want to know what you think. And I'm sorry about leaving you at a cliff hanger . . . okay, no I'm not. Later, xxxHellRosexxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, It's been awhile guys. I've been really lazy lately. As well as busy with college. . . . . . . . but mostly lazy. I won't keep you from the next chapter any longer. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

~Recap~_

"_Captain," Harry spoke up again. "We have an incoming transmission from the Kazon ship."_

"_Put it on screen Harry." Just then the image of a man, who was obviously not Kazon, appeared. His ocean blue eyes looked around at the people on the bridge before settling on Kitty. He ran one of his hands through his dirty blonde hair to push it out of his face. _

"_Is there something you -"_

"_Shut up," the man interrupted the Captain without breaking his eye contact with Kitty. She refused to look up at him._

_Chakotay became unnerved by the way he spoke to the Captain and just stared at Kitty, and stepped in front of her protectively, covering her slightly from the man's view. This caused the man to look up from Kitty's face into Chakotay's eyes. A cloud of unease set itself over Chakotay. It passed once the man looked back at Kitty with more zeal. The man did not speak until Kitty lifted her emerald green eyes to his blue ones._

"_It's so good to see you again, my love."_

_~Recap~_

"Excuse me, sir." Janeway said crossly to the man. "I would appreciate it if you would stop talking to my crewmembers like that."

"Well, Captain. I don't really care about what you would or wouldn't appreciate. I'm only here to take Katherine," he looked at the Captain and nodded in Kitty's direction. "Back to our home, so we can be married, like she agreed too."

Kitty was pulled out of her trance by his words, "I only agreed to that marriage because I thought you were someone else."

Her voice began to rise as she continued to fume. "You LIED to me. Or did you forget, Derek. I broke the engagement when I learned what you were really after, you JACKASS. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Chakotay had to hold her back to keep her from destroying the view screen. Her hair was whipping around her wildly, along with the silver light surrounding her. Kitty's eyes went completely silver; you couldn't even see her pupils. It seemed like she was engulfed by a silver fire.

"You know. I always did find you rather cute when you got angry. Especially the way your cat ears flatten against your hair."

"Kitty," Chakotay whispered into her ear as he held her tighter because of her growing fury, completely ignoring the burning sensation on his hands from the energy coming off her in waves. "You need to calm down. He's trying to make you angry to distract you. You need to be level-headed right now or we could all be in deep trouble."

Her body began to visibly relax even though she still looked pissed off. A thoughtful look crossed over Derek's face as he studied the way Kitty responded to Chakotay's muttering.

"So, what is the name of the man who seems to have such an effect on you, my love. You both obviously hold great feelings for each other. It's so palpable that it's making me sick just looking at you both." If looks could kill, Derek would have died a thousand times from the glare Kitty gave him.

"Derek," Captain Janeway cut in at that moment to prevent Kitty from answering. "What is it you want exactly?"

"Gosh, don't you people ever listen? What I want is Kitty to come with me back to our dimension where she will help her father and I take over our universe. And I want you to surrender your ship to my," here Derek paused as a looked of disgust crossed his face, as if saying the next few words pained him. " . . . allies, the Kazon."

"I will not be handing Kitty over without a fight, and I refuse to give this ship to the Kazon. I suggest you leave before we fire on your ship." Janeway's voice became a cold as steel.

"Alright, Captain. But in my opinion, -"

"- No one asked your opinion here. I suggest you leave immediately." She looked over at Harry and gave him a nod. Harry shut off the screen before Derek could speak. "Mr. Tuvok charge weapons and raise shields to maximum."

Kitty stood back from the action still fuming but not knowing what to do. In her mind she only had two options: One, stay and continue to put _Voyager_ and her crew in danger, or two, leave and take on Derek and the Kazon herself. She practically ran out of Chakotay's hold toward the turbo lift, without even bothering to see if Derek had fled or not. She hopped in once the doors opened and went straight to her room. She stayed there just thinking about what happened on the bridge earlier.

As the seconds passed, she noticed the warm tears streaming down her face as she sat in the middle of her bed. She lifted her hands to her face and her shoulders began to shake as her crying became more violent. At that moment, her powers began to surface and swirl around her in a subdued manner. The silver light was barely visible from the sadness she was feeling at that moment.

_I can't stay here. I'll only endanger Voyager._ She thought to herself as she continued to sit there on her bed in pain and sadness.

**But if you go, Voyager will still be in danger. If you leave, the Kazon will still come after this ship and her crew. You need to stay and protect them.** Her conscious seemed to make sense but Kitty refused to believe that she could save them. She had only been causing trouble since she arrived on the ship. First, she got Naomi kidnapped. Then, the ship was bombarded with Dark Energy_twice_because of her. Now, the Kazon and Derek, her ex-fiancé, were after Voyager.

_I hate my life so much right now. All I seem to do is cause trouble. At least we're not dead, yet. . . . Derek and the Kazon must have fled._ Kitty decided to start packing her things in her small bag. She decided she would wait until they stopped at the next planet for supplies and then make a run for it. She knew several people would try to stop her from leaving if she made it known that she was going. She just needed to pack all her things so she would be ready; however she decided not to pack her violin yet seeing as she planned on using it a lot in the next couple of days to try and calm herself and to help her think.

Chakotay's POV

Kitty broke from his hold and ran straight toward the turbo lift. Chakotay watched as the doors closed behind her before turning back to the view screen which now showed the fleeing Kazon ship. Apparently, they weren't going to fight today, which probably meant that Derek must be powerful seeing as the Kazon were willing to listen to him.

Chakotay sat back in his chair as Tuvok began to list the damages done to the ship and the crew. There were only a few minor injuries and engineering was already working on clearing out the Dark Energy throughout the ship. For the rest of his shift nothing interesting or out of the ordinary happened. So he was quick to leave, and go check on the woman he had been worrying about all day.

He walked into the mess hall to see Kitty walking around talking to the crew. Checking up on them. And asking a couple that were hurt in today's attack if they were okay.

_She would be a good mother._ Chakotay thought as he watched her from the secluded table he decided to sit at. He waited until Kitty looked up to motion for her to join him at his table. She nodded and slowly began to make her way over. He could tell she was hesitant in approaching him, at that moment.

She sat down across from him, avoiding eye contact. Chakotay sat there staring at Kitty, waiting for her to look up or at least say something to him. He didn't have to wait long before she actually looked up. He could tell that she was still distraught about what happened earlier on the bridge.

"Kitty, you want to tell me what happened between you and Derek?" Chakotay asked, somewhat hesitantly, seeing that she had such a violent reaction to Derek earlier. He had no idea how she would react to having to revisit the memories she held of him.

She continued to look at him, but he could tell that she wasn't actually **looking** at him. She stayed like that for several seconds before she snapped out of it. "I'd rather not talk about it here, Commander. I don't want everyone to know my business."

Chakotay nodded in understanding and said, "I know what you mean, but it might help if you talk about it. You don't have to tell me now but I would like to help you out. I'm here for you Kitty. You can trust me."

She sighed and stared down at the table-top before she said anything else to the Commander. "If you come to my room later, I'll explain what happened between him and me. It's not a pretty story, and I was rather naïve. I mean, he was my first love and my betrothed."

"Alright, I'll be by later then." Chakotay placed his hand over Kitty's looking her in the eyes and smiling. "And please get some rest before then. It looked like just talking to him for that short amount of time took a lot out of you. I'd hate to see you pass out in the middle of our conversation later."

Kitty actually laughed for the first time since the incident earlier. "Alright, Chakotay. I'll get some rest. I feel exhausted right now, even though it's been hours. I'll see you later."

She stood up and told Neelix she would be leaving early, and said good bye to everyone she passed as she left the Mess Hall.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think? Lame, cool, what? I know it probably needs a lot of work but I'm trying. Later, xxxHellRosexxx**


	9. Not an actual chapter, sorry!

Hey, don't get too excited now. I know it's been a long, long, LONG time since I've updated but I've been really busy with college work and I've also been lazy. Anyway, I'm planning on rewriting the story, nothing major just a few changes. That's about it. I'll update soon. Hopefully!


End file.
